Conflictions
by bedshaped3
Summary: Agravaine hates Gwen and what her crowning could mean for Camelot. With this thought battling his perplexing attraction to her, can Arthur save Guinevere before his uncle does her unthinkable damage? Arthur/Gwen pairing, slight AU, please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

CONFLICTIONS

Synopsis: Agravaine hates Gwen and what her crowning could mean for the future of Camelot. Unfortunately, this thought and his perplexing attraction to her battle each other, leading him down a dangerous path. Can Arthur save Guinevere before his uncle does her unthinkable damage?

**A/N This is my first fanfic set after S04E08 (Lamia) and slightly AU after that considering the events that might take place in S04E09! Agravaine always creeps me out in episodes and leaves me wondering what his motives are, so I've decided to address it in my short story. Thanks to beadybonbons for reading it through and giving me the thumbs up. Please review, to criticise or otherwise, as all comments are welcome **

**Disclaimer: As much as I and fellow writers wish we did, I do not own the rights to Merlin. I am eternally grateful to them for them creating these characters though.**

Chapter 1

Agravaine de Bois watched Arthur and Gwen's interactions at dinner with a sour lump in his throat. It seemed his suggestions to his nephew about ending his relationship with the servant girl had been abandoned as quickly as they had been acted upon. There they were now, giggling and chatting, completely oblivious to the courtiers' glances in their direction. It sickened him.

When he had first returned to Camelot at word of Uther's sickness, he had been willing to accept the child of his beloved sister taking over the throne. Whilst there was hardly a choice in the matter, at least it would spell the end of Uther's reign. However, being around Arthur just reminded him of the sacrifice his sister had made in order for her son to live. He had tried to love him, but over time Agravaine could not shake the feeling that Ygraine's sacrifice was too great – the newly crowned King Arthur was not worth it. To Agravaine, Arthur was weak and incapable of ruling a kingdom like Camelot. It seemed to him Arthur had taken the worst features of his parents; Uther's stubbornness and Ygraine's penchant for helping those lower than herself. He was shocked to find his nephew diluting the very boundaries that kept a kingdom great and disgracing the honour of his royal blood by inviting servants and peasants into the royal household. Having ignoble men defiantly wearing knight's cloaks was bad enough, but a maid as a possible Queen? In Agravaine's mind this was a step too far and could not become reality.

Learning of his niece Morgana's parentage had previously sent him reeling. The thought of Uther fathering another child with another member of his family angered him to such an extent he was sure he never wanted to see Morgana again. Nevertheless, being in Arthur's presence and deeming him an unacceptable heir forced him to seek out Morgana, who had betrayed and abandoned Camelot. He was surprised to find he liked her a great deal, seeing her as a strong, powerful woman of magic like his sister Vivienne. Of course, the blood of Uther still ran in her veins, but he could bypass that because he knew if she were to take the throne there would be no danger of weak leadership. Agravaine had thought his hatred of Uther, who had defiled his sisters and killed his brother, was unrivalled until he had met Morgana. She hated her father with a passion and Agravaine loved her for it.

Agravaine shook himself out of his reverie and returned his gaze to the smiling couple. A small feast had been prepared to welcome some noblemen from the neighbouring kingdom. It was an occasion he felt should not be tarnished by a King stubbornly parading his cheap lover around for all to see. The untold embarrassment Arthur was bringing on the whole of Camelot was evident to Agravaine, even if his nephew failed to think it mattered. Agravaine scowled as Arthur moved to grab his goblet of wine, stroking Gwen's hand in the process. She did have hands that were unlike the rough and worn hands of other maids, Agravaine conceded. She could even pass for a lady with her delicate features and infallible poise. By many standards she would be considered beautiful…Agravaine scolded himself as his thoughts wandered down that path he was increasingly unable to avoid.

When he had first met her, he thought her Arthur's whore. It was inconceivable that Arthur could have anything but lustful feelings for her - after all he was a young man with urges to settle. Yet over time it seemed that this was not the case, as members of the court whispered that he had not even bedded her. It was not until the moment Guinevere had challenged him in Arthur's absence, that he saw how dangerously influential she was. It troubled and excited him. How could she, the child of a blacksmith, speak with such wisdom and clarity? When he had invited her to his chambers under the guise of seeking her advice, part of him wanted to strangle her where she sat. The other part of him wanted to run his fingers through her thick, curly hair. He disgusted himself. She was a commoner, and no matter how beautiful she appeared, girls like her were an easy lay for noble blood – not marriage material.

Even then Agravaine had his standards. In all his years, he had never once been tempted by a woman of common blood. The thought of somebody wanting to be satisfied by someone who was so beneath them was mind-boggling – and yet... Agravaine considered her for a long moment, studying her intently until she set her big, brown eyes in his direction.

* * *

><p>Gwen eyed Agravaine warily as he smiled courteously and raised his glass in her direction. She knew she was not the first choice of partner for his nephew, but being around him unsettled her greatly. Often she would catch Agravaine staring at her with expressions difficult to decipher or fathom. Since she had questioned his judgement when the Dorocha threatened Camelot, Agravaine had been paying more attention to her than when he had arrived. Catching Arthur watching her closely she smiled widely back at him, not wanting to worry him. He nodded at her, satisfied that she was having a good time and continued his conversation with the nobleman to his left. She smiled at Agravaine and lifted her glass towards him in response. She would keep her reservations about him to herself for the time being. There was no need to put more pressure on the newly appointed King.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon undressed leisurely behind the screen as Merlin prepared the King's bath before he was to sleep.<p>

"What did you think of tonight Merlin?" Arthur asked casually, tossing his shirt over the screen.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, concentrating on the task at hand.

"The courtiers, the nobles…they seemed at ease with Gwen did they not? And she with them?"

Merlin grinned as he continued to pour the steaming water into the bath.

"I suppose so," Merlin replied simply. Arthur peeked around the screen in surprise, failing to notice Merlin adjusting his expression to a more indifferent one.

"You _suppose _so?" Arthur repeated incredulously. "They loved her! They were practically hanging on her every word."

Merlin decided to stop teasing his King - sometimes Arthur made it far too easy for him.

"You're right, they did seem taken with her and rightly so." Merlin tested the bath water, burning his finger in the process. "Now what did you really want to talk about?"

Arthur watched his manservant fight to control his breathing through the pain and suppressed the retort he had stored in his memory for such an occasion. He really did need Merlin's opinion tonight.

"I think it's time I proposed to her, Merlin," Arthur confided as he continued to undress behind the screen. "I've been lucky so far in that we've found our way back to each other. And I can't imagine myself marrying anyone but her."

"Gwen would make you a wonderful Queen," Merlin beamed. Watching the couple's ups and downs had been traumatic at best and he was relieved to see his two best friends finally build up enough courage to take the next step. Arthur beamed back at him around the screen, satisfied that Merlin had been earnest in his response. Merlin continued to stand there grinning at him, to the point Arthur thought the burn may have done him more damage than he had first thought.

"Is the bath ready yet?" Arthur glared at him, snapping Merlin out of his trance. "Or am I going to find Guinevere here bailing you out again? Seriously, how can you get putting a _bath _together wrong?"

"Yes it is," Merlin answered as he left the room hurriedly, though Arthur thought he heard Merlin mutter something suspiciously close to 'donkey' on his way out.

* * *

><p>Agravaine was once again plagued by dreams he felt nothing but shamed by. Guinevere was nothing but a servant girl, why did she affect him this way? He knew he did not want her as Queen; he would rather die than see a maid sit on the throne his sister once possessed. But he wanted some part of her…what was wrong with him?<p>

A thought suddenly hit him. Perhaps if he fulfilled his carnal desires once and for all, the _possibility _would fail to exist. Having the girl would put a stop to the dreams and then he could concentrate solely on getting the King and his wench off the throne for his beloved niece. It was a plan he found abhorrent – it was against his very being, but it was for the greater good after all. With his mind clear, Morgana would be able to attain the throne with his help. That was all he really desired.

**A/N Thanks for reading, it's a rather short chapter but I will be uploading a few more chapters within the week as I really wanted to get this all up before the next episode (which seems unlikely as this took me longer than I thought it would). Anyway please comment etc.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N As promised, the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read and review. It was my first published piece and I was a bit nervous, but your comments encouraged me to continue! I think I may have to increase the rating just a tad to be on the safe side. Thanks again to beadybonbons for checking it through.**

Chapter 2

"And what need would you have for an essence like that?" Morgana asked Agravaine, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I have reason to believe Arthur is hiding state secrets in a special room he has on constant guard. He's more mindful of the things he tells his court now since the threat of spies came to light." The lies rolled off Agravaine's tongue like silk. His position in Camelot had given him many lessons in the art of deception. Although in Agravaine's mind, the action he was about to take was solely for Morgana, he felt it unwise to tell her the real reason he needed a substance strong enough to push anyone who smelt it into a stupor. He had gone over his reasoning a thousand times in his head and whilst he did not deem it strong enough to convince Morgana, it was the only way he could think of getting the dreams to stop.

Every night he imagined touching Gwen in places he had not touched a woman in years. Now his desire for her was beginning to disrupt his waking moments. It had reached the point where Agravaine was repulsed by his own reflection. He needed to do this. Once he treated her like the whore she was, he would be less inclined to think of her as something of worth. Agravaine shivered to himself, shocked at the notion he might think Guinevere special. The daughter of a blacksmith? No, once it was over, he would be free of temptation. Having his niece question his loyalties was something he desperately wanted to avoid. He could not let thoughts of some servant girl alienate the only family he had left and still held dear.

"Why don't you just ask Gaius for a potion?" Morgana teased, lazily toying with the jewel-encrusted dagger Arthur had presented her with a few years ago. They sat at the small wooden table in the hut Morgana had been forced to reside in. Agravaine looked at his niece carefully, praying he had kept his current emotions in check. Morgana repeatedly scraped the rotting wood, unaware that the motion was grating at her uncle's fragile nerves.

"You know very well why," Agravaine hissed getting impatient. "He knows I'm against Arthur and everything he stands for. He's more likely to slice his own throat than grant me any favours!" Agravaine paused for breath and struggled to calm himself. He could not forget he was the one asking for something here and Morgana had every right to deny him what he needed. "Besides, I told you I need it in another form…something than can go beyond a locked door. Will help me?"

Morgana sighed. The truth was she could not trust her uncle as far as she could throw him. Of course, Agravaine had been very useful in giving her information from within Camelot's walls in the past, but recently he had become more of a hindrance. His authority was constantly being disputed by others in the kingdom and she feared it would not be too long before his loyalty to Arthur was recognised as false. His actions had become sloppy of late and Morgana had no time for people who could destroy her chances of taking the throne at Camelot once more.

"I'm sure that any information I retrieve would be of great benefit to you…" Morgana studied him and found Agravaine's expression to be somewhat pleading. She frowned, annoyed she did not have a solid reason to refuse him.

"Fine, as you wish." Morgana left the table and gathered the components that would create the concoction her uncle required. Whispering an incantation, she shook a small amount of purple powder into a small bottle and capped it. She held it over to Agravaine who grabbed it and pocketed it without hesitation. Morgana paused and considered him for a moment before choosing to ignore his eagerness.

"To awaken the spell it you have to blow the powder in the direction you want it to take effect," Morgana instructed. Anyone who inhales the vapour it forms will become unconscious.

"Thank you Morgana," Agravaine mumbled, moving forward to kiss his niece's cheek – Morgana accepted him reluctantly.

"You can't afford to make any mistakes this time uncle," she warned as she reached for a small vial of transparent liquid and pressed it into Agravaine's palm. "Only use this if the plan fails. It renders the person who drinks it immobile, but it is detectable where the powder is not."

"Thank you," Agravaine repeated as he left her hideout and mounted his horse for his return to Camelot. This would make him a better man.

"For Morgana," he murmured to himself as the image of Guinevere beneath him sent him racing furiously back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Whenever he could, Arthur chose to spend his evenings at Guinevere's cottage. It was a modest building, yet he took pleasure in the quiet moments away from the castle where he wasn't bothered by court matters and could relax with the woman he loved. Only Merlin knew he spent his free nights here. Tonight she had prepared a meal for him and though Guinevere had not mentioned anything to Arthur, he could see she was exhausted. She had probably been cooking for a good while considering how delicious it had been. Arthur patted his belly and let out a contented sigh, careful not to wake Guinevere who had fallen asleep with her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder.<p>

Arthur watched her body move slowly as she breathed in and out, her curls fanning across her face with every breath. He gently brushed the stray curls out of her hair and could not resist stroking her cheek with his thumb. Guinevere let out a little snuffle of irritation and Arthur smiled to himself. God she was beautiful. He had planned to ask her to marry him after their meal tonight, but had decided to let her get the rest she deserved.

As Arthur gazed at her sleeping form, he imagined what their children would look like. He hoped no matter what sex the couple were gifted with, the child would have most of Guinevere in them. Her mane of chocolate curls, her caramel complexion - perhaps paired with his bright blue eyes. Not only would their children be handsome, they would be good and kind if they adopted a tiny proportion of the qualities their mother possessed. Arthur sat there at ease for a while, imagining the possibilities of a new family when he noticed that dawn was fast approaching. His heart sank – it meant he had to return to the castle.

"Stay…" Gwen murmured sleepily as she felt Arthur shift beneath her. He kissed her forehead softly in response. There was nowhere he would rather be than by her side tonight, but he could not risk being found absent from his bedchambers again by one of the guards. Last time they had raised the alarm and the gossip and speculation that followed about the location of the King had brought them untold embarrassment. Of course, that had happened at a time when Merlin was ill and unable to steer his guards away, but one could never fully rely on Merlin when it came to his duties as a manservant.

Arthur lifted Guinevere from the small futon he had purchased for occasions like this, when he wanted to sit with her by the fire, and placed her gently to her bed. He removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket from the pile of freshly laundered sheets. It seemed Guinevere had been doing a spot of house-cleaning too, no wonder she was fatigued. He bent to kiss her softly on the lips, watched a dreamy smile take over her face and left the house quietly.

* * *

><p>Agravaine watched intently as his nephew exited Gwen's house. The blue cloak Arthur donned to disguise himself was fooling nobody.<p>

"Stupid boy…" Agravaine muttered bitterly to himself. Arthur had not even put his hood up properly. The shame he was bringing to his bloodline was almost too much to bear. Well, Agravaine thought to himself, now he was about to put his wanton thoughts to rest, it would not be long before Arthur no longer possessed the crown of Camelot.

Making sure Arthur had returned to the castle, Agravaine moved out of the shadows, checked to see he was alone and peered into the window of the peasant girl's shack. It was almost too easy for him. She slept soundly and her bed was close enough to the window that she could feel the spell's effects without much wait. He reached for the powder, uncapped it and blew it through the open window, relieved to see the purple powder was virtually undetectable in the air. He hoped he did not have to wait too long.

* * *

><p>Gwen shifted on the bed, unable to keep the sleepy smile off her face. She could still feel the heat of Arthur's body on hers, even though she knew he was no longer with her. Settling down in the blanket Arthur had wrapped around her, she tried to fall back into her sleep pattern but found it difficult. Suddenly she felt very dizzy. Sitting up and opting to get herself a glass of water to relieve her discomfort, she found herself unable to stand.<p>

Guinevere lay back down on the bed, taking deep breaths to try and clear her nausea but this only seemed to make her feel worse. Rapidly Gwen felt consciousness leave her body and as the darkness overwhelmed her, one final image loomed over her. Agravaine. His eyes burned with something Guinevere had only ever wanted to see in Arthur eyes and a coldness that pierced through her very soul.

**A/N I will hopefully be uploading the next chapter later in the week as it turns out I still have to function in society (work *sigh*). Again, reviews and comments are much appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. The response has been awesome, thank you for reading and reviewing. The new nicknames I have for Agravaine make me giggle. My sister and I call him Agrapaine, now we have Pervavaine, Aggravating and Frollo to add to the mix :') Just to clarify, Morgana has no idea what Agravaine's actually using the potion for. Thank you beadybonbons.**

Chapter 3

The spell had worked perfectly; disappearing almost as soon as he had released it. Agravaine hovered over Gwen's motionless body, lingering to admire her frame. Beauty like that did not belong on a serving girl. A princess somewhere had been robbed of attributes that befitted a future Queen. Trembling he reached out a forefinger and stroked the smooth outline of her face. Her eyelids fluttered and he quickly drew his hand away. She was still unconscious. Every fibre in his being rejected having to copulate with a peasant, but after today he would finally be free from the longing and able to aid Morgana with her plans. Agravaine's skin buzzed with anticipation. He might as well enjoy what he could.

The firm knock at the front door sent Agravaine's heart thudding madly against his chest. Panicking, he looked wildly around the small cottage, cursing the fact Gwen's poor nature meant a lack of hiding spaces. Realising there was no escape, Agravaine kept deathly still, listening to see if the knocking persisted. Maybe the adrenaline rushing through his body had conjured up the intrusion to unnerve him.

"Gwen?" Agravaine recognised the voice. Elyan. One of the 'knights' Arthur had included in Camelot's nobility. Arthur claimed the man had been knighted because he had shown bravery and was a skilled fighter. Agravaine thought it more likely Guinevere was the reason for Elyan's knighthood. It was proof Arthur's judgement was undeniably corrupted by the woman that lay before Agravaine. Revulsion swept over him – it was a familiar feeling.

"Gwen, I need my cloak," Elyan continued, knocking sharply on her front door once again. "You promised." Agravaine remained frozen in position, willing the man to leave. To his horror, Elyan slowly opened the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming in," Elyan warned as an afterthought, stepping into his sister's cottage. Looking over at Gwen who lay asleep on her bed, he tiptoed over to the table where his red cloak lay neatly folded. Picking it up, he inspected the now sewn-up collar.<p>

"Good old Gwen," Elyan grinned. Gwaine had stepped on the edge of his knight's cloak during a hunt and managed to create a hole so big, Elyan thought there was no chance of saving it. Gwen had offered to restore it in time for the knightly duties he had to perform for the day. As he continued to admire Gwen's handiwork, he thought he saw a dark shape move behind him. Swinging round, Elyan realised that he had left the door ajar and scolded himself for being so careless in times that were wrought with threats from Morgana's supporters. He quickly shut the door, convinced himself his brain was just not functioning properly at this early hour and turned back to his sister's sleeping form. Elyan frowned. Something did not feel right. It was too still – too quiet. Gwen normally fussed a lot more than this while she slept. Elyan should know; he had been hit in the eye enough times when they had shared a bed as children.

Weaving his way through her furniture to the bed, Elyan placed a hand over her shoulder and shook her lightly. He did not want to frighten her if it turned out she had just been asleep. Receiving no reaction, Elyan shook her a little harder.

"Gwen," he whispered sharply. "Gwen!" She would not wake. Elyan surveyed the empty room, now acutely aware of an unnatural presence in the air. Desperate and unsure about what to do, Elyan lifted her motionless body from the bed and made his way over to Gaius's cabin.

* * *

><p>"Wait a moment!" Gaius grumbled, shoving the spell books he had been perusing under a sheet. He loved Merlin like a son, but early morning was the only time the boy was not thundering though the house grousing about the tasks Arthur had set for the day. It was when Gaius could have a little quiet time to himself. Usually. He made his way to the front door that had just been pounded upon and opened it up to find a dishevelled Elyan struggling to hold up his sister.<p>

"Gaius! Something's wrong," Elyan tried to explain. Gaius swiftly helped Elyan carry her over to a bed, instantly reverting to the gifted physician he was.

"What happened?" Gaius questioned, examining her comatose body carefully.

"I don't know. I tried to wake her up…" Elyan trailed off, unable to keep the anxiety from his voice.

Gaius looked up as Merlin descended from his bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Elyan? What are you doing he-" He spotted Gwen on the patient bed and rushed over to her side.

"What's happened?" Merlin asked, looking to Gaius for the answer.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Gaius replied. "Her breathing is laboured but the important thing is she _is _breathing."

"I'll fetch Arthur," Merlin called over his shoulder and he tore out of the room before Gaius could stop him. He returned a few minutes later with Arthur hot on his heels.

"Gaius?" Arthur came to a halt at Gwen's bedside, his face ashen with shock. "I don't understand. I was with her a few moment's ago…" He reached out to feel her forehead which burnt into his palm. Biting his lip, he lightly traced the outline of Gwen's fingers, almost unaware that he had an audience.

"Sire…" Gaius prodded gently. "I'll need to do a full examination."

"Of course," Arthur looked up and nodded, feeling a little disorientated. Realising Gaius meant for them to leave the room, Elyan steered Arthur through the doorway. As soon as the room was clear, Merlin attempted a few spells to no avail. He waited as Gaius performed the examination.

"It looks like sorcery could have played a part in this," Gaius finally spoke, his face twisted with confusion. "It acts like a sedative yet gives off the symptoms of a fever…I cannot figure it out." Merlin watched Gaius sit down dejectedly, knowing he felt he had failed Arthur.

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know Merlin. I fear we may just have to wait until she wakes up – and hope that she does." Listening to the pacing footsteps of Arthur and Elyan outside of the cabin, Gaius cast a weary glance in Merlin's direction.

"Perhaps you should tell the King."

* * *

><p>When Gwen finally awoke later that night, she found Merlin sitting by her bedside. As if he knew what her first question would be, Merlin smiled and whispered down to her.<p>

"He's at a court meeting." Merlin knew she would have blushed if she had not been so pale. "He's been here all day…he only left a moment ago."

Gwen gulped. Her throat was incredibly dry and Merlin held a glass of water close enough for her to sip. Clearing her throat she tried to speak and failed.

"Why am I here?" Gwen croaked on her third attempt, taking in the decadent room and comfortable bed she was sleeping on.

"Arthur insisted we move you to more 'fitting quarters'," Merlin grinned ruefully. "I'm going to get Gaius ok?" Gwen nodded, the motion making her feel light-headed.

Gaius appeared shortly afterwards, relief that Gwen had managed to wake up evident on his face.

"What happened to me?" Gwen asked him, her voice clearer now.

"We fear that someone may have drugged you," Gaius answered her gravely. As if the words were a trigger, Gwen remembered feeling faint in her room and the face that appeared over her. She shuddered involuntarily and Merlin, who had been watching her closely, noticed her reaction.

"Gwen, did you see anything?"

"I'm not even sure if what I saw was the truth…it could have been a dream," Gwen replied hesitantly. If she told them who she suspected there would be dangerous consequences, she knew that. Besides, who would believe her over the uncle of a King?

"Gwen, anything you saw could be of great help to us," Gaius pointed out. She slumped, defeated under their expectant gazes.

"Gwen you can tell us anything," Merlin encouraged.

Taking a deep, Gwen finally admitted that she had seen someone before she fainted. Almost immediately she felt lighter – as if the knowledge had been weighing her down for some time.

"Who was it?" Merlin sat up quickly, causing Gwen to shrink back. Gaius glared at him, watching him wince apologetically before taking Gwen's hand with a reassured grasp.

"Gwen, someone was trying to hurt you," Gaius appealed to her, lowering his voice. "There's every chance they could do it again."

"You can't tell Arthur," Gwen pleaded with Gaius. "There's no point worrying him over something I can't prove. Promise me. Merlin, you too."

"I promise," Gaius conceded, turning to Merlin and waiting for him to do the same. Merlin sighed.

"I promise I won't tell Arthur who you saw," he said carefully. Satisfied that they would keep their promises, Gwen gave them the three words they had been expecting but needed to hear.

"It was Agravaine."

* * *

><p>Agravaine paced his chambers nervously; awaiting the moment Arthur would burst into the room with guards and finally uncover his treachery. It had already spread around the court that Gwen had awoken and was well. What would she tell them? Agravaine was uncertain but there was a chance Gwen had seen his face before the smoke had claimed her. He had been too eager.<p>

Agravaine moaned as it dawned on him that he was no closer to clearing his poisoned mind than he had been a month ago. Sitting at his desk, he thought back to his moment at Gwen's side. He had been so close…he almost had her, but yet again he had been thwarted by a commoner. Agravaine struck the table in frustration. He had no choice but to abandon his plan for the time being. Today had been too risky.

* * *

><p>Arthur was troubled. Gaius had told him that they may never know what had caused Guinevere's mysterious illness, but in the few days since the incident she had become quieter and somewhat distant. Observing her closely over lunch, he noticed that her face had also become a little gaunt.<p>

"Are you okay?" Arthur had asked, grasping her free hand tightly.

"I'm fine," Gwen had answered, giving him a brief smile. Arthur studied her, noting that the dark circles under her eyes betrayed her words. Deciding not to push things after what had happened, he refrained from challenging her. He would have to find out some other way – which was why later that evening he had called for Merlin.

"What do you mean?" Merlin answered, feigning innocence.

"Guinevere seems troubled. I want to know if you know anything about it." Arthur sat at the desk in his study whilst Merlin stood fidgeting in front of it.

"She was ill, it's only natural that she still feels a little weak," Merlin reasoned. Arthur remained unconvinced.

"Merlin, don't ask me why but she seems able to confide in you," Arthur persisted, failing to see the glaring hypocrisy. Merlin bit back a retort and was glad for it, as Arthur's expression clearly showed how upset he was about Gwen. "Please, Merlin, is something else wrong with Guinevere?"

Merlin wavered, unsure whether he should bring the issue up. Last time, he had questioned Agravaine's loyalty when Gaius had been thought a spy and Arthur had shut him down. Not to mention Merlin had sworn to Gwen he would not mention it to their King. Though _technically, _Merlin had said that he would not tell Arthur she had seen Agravaine. There was nothing wrong with pointing Arthur in the right direction. Agravaine was becoming too dangerous and Merlin feared what he would do next.

"Arthur…how much do you trust Agravaine?" Arthur frowned at the unexpected question.

"Merlin…" he warned.

"I know, he's your uncle," Merlin replied quickly. "I'm just asking, how much do you actually know about him?"

"I know he is the brother of my mother and therefore a friend to Camelot," Arthur responded evenly. "What has this got to do with Guinevere?"

There was no way around this, Merlin thought to himself. For the good of the kingdom and the safety of his friends he had to come out and say it.

"I don't trust him as far as Gwen is concerned."

"Why?" Arthur looked completely bewildered. "Agravaine wouldn't do anything to harm Guinevere, you know that."

"Really?" Who was it that suggested you should end things with her?" Merlin argued. Arthur groaned, immediately regretting telling him that during one of their rides.

"I told you, he was worried about what the people would think," Arthur dismissed. "Anyway, what does it matter? I came to my senses."

"And you could tell he wasn't happy about it. He will never accept Gwen as a Queen!"

"Really Merlin, I don't think he has a choice…" Arthur said slowly, smothering a smile to Merlin's frustration.

"This is serious," Merlin countered impatiently. All thoughts of discretion were forgotten as he grew steadily more exasperated. "Agravaine has already hurt Gaius, how far does he have to go until you see him for what he really is?"

"Now Merlin, you can't-"

"His attentions towards Gwen are not innocent! Are you so blind that-"

"Enough!" Arthur cut in sharply, bolting up from his desk. All traces of amusement had vanished from his face. "Need I remind you that Agravaine is a high-ranking member of the court and I am your King? Know your place."

Merlin's face crumpled and Arthur faltered, automatically feeling guilty. He could not back down though. Acknowledging Merlin's claims would mean he did not trust the only loyal living relative he had left. He could not lose that; not the only connection he had left to his mother.

"Thank you for your concern, Merlin," Arthur said calmly, sitting back down at his desk. "I have some work to be getting on with." Merlin watched Arthur for a minute as he shuffled papers and avoided his gaze. The conversation was over. Arthur was not ready to see Agravaine as a traitor. Realising there was nothing Merlin could do now while tensions were high, he left the room without a word.

Arthur waited until Merlin had gone before dropping the papers he was holding. He drooped in his chair, defeated. Thinking back to their lunch, Arthur remembered Agravaine had also been in attendance and unusually quiet. He recalled how Guinevere had looked at his uncle and withdrawn her hand from his. Arthur thought she had been embarrassed to display her affections so openly in front of Agravaine. But there had been something else in her eyes. Fear? Arthur wondered, confusing himself further. Why would Guinevere be afraid of his uncle? An uneasy feeling grew in the pit of his stomach, but Arthur refused to acknowledge it. Doing so would open the door to dark realisations he could not bear the thought of. It terrified him.

**A/N. The next chapter (the big one) should also be up this week, sorry this one took longer to post that I would have liked. Please comment and review if you wish – they really do make my day **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. WARNING: This chapter has scenes containing some violence and adult themes. Apologies to those who are offended, but I already planned how this story would go and this part is unavoidable. beadybonbons you know the drill and thank you all so much for reviewing. I read every single one. :) **

Chapter 4

Arthur was finding it hard to concentrate on anything - which to a King was a major inconvenience. To the new knight Arthur was currently putting through his paces, it was a health hazard. The words Merlin had shouted at him in frustration circulated around Arthur's head. What had he meant when he said Agravaine's intentions towards Guinevere were not innocent? That statement puzzled him more than anything else. He had hoped Merlin was over-reacting like he usually did – and then Arthur had seen it.

He and Agravaine had been in Arthur's study going over plans to reinforce parts of the castle when a knock at the door brought their discussion to a halt.

"Enter," Arthur requested, his face lighting up at the sight of his visitor. "Guinevere. What can I do for you?"

She glanced wearily in Agravaine's direction before nodding to the cloak in her arms. Unsurprisingly, Sir Gwaine had managed to damage Arthur's cloak as well, causing him to turn to Gwen for help following her successful restoration of Elyan's. The truth was she loved to sew and did not mind in the slightest.

"I've fixed your cloak, sire," she said quietly.

"Thank you Guinevere," Arthur smiled warmly. "Just leave it on my bed I'll see to it later." As Gwen turned to leave, Arthur called her back.

"Perhaps I could get you some more material as a thank you? You could make some new dresses." Gwen looked on hopefully but did not want to seem too eager.

"The clothes I have on are fine."

Agravaine, who had watched this exchange in silence, could not help but cast a critical eye over the way her dress hung over her curves. Arthur caught a glimpse of the look, horrified to find something akin to hunger in his uncle's eyes. Forcing himself to continue his conversation with Gwen, he insisted that she accept his offer and watched as she left the room.

"Very kind of you sire," Agravaine stated, turning to Arthur. "Some new dresses would look beautiful on her." Feeling unsettled, Arthur excused himself from the meeting, citing a headache.

He did not know what to do. Agravaine's blatant appraisal of Guinevere's body set Arthur's teeth on edge. His own uncle, looking at his future wife in _that way. _Maybe Arthur had confused himself. Maybe he only saw what he saw because Merlin had planted the idea in his head. Whatever the reality was, Arthur feared he would have to bring up the issue with Agravaine - no matter how embarrassing it would be for all involved.

Merlin watched Arthur attacking the new knight with excessive force, his brow furrowed with distraction. The new recruit was managing to meet each blow, but was obviously straining him. Sir Leon, who had been assisting Arthur with the recruits cut in, using his sword to block Arthur's next attack.

"What are you doing?" Arthur snapped, sweat dripping down his face.

"Arthur, look at him," Leon answered, nodding to the knight-in-training. The boy was panting, his face panicked by the combat he had just taken part in. If this was what new knights were subjected to in their first few lessons, no one would ever apply.

"My apologies," Arthur said to the knight as he sheathed his sword. "If you'll excuse me, I have an errand to run." He left the courtyard to curious looks from the other knights. Shaking his head at Sir Leon's questioning look, Merlin followed quietly in his footsteps.

* * *

><p>In his eagerness to use Guinevere, Agravaine had almost forgotten he had told Morgana he would steal the state secrets Arthur was hiding. If he returned to his niece without evidence of how he had used the spell she had created, there was a chance she would never oblige him again. Considering he had used all of the powder in his first unsuccessful attempt, it was a risk he was unwilling to take.<p>

Agravaine decided that there could be something of worth in the royal study. Knowing Arthur was on the field training his men, Agravaine made his way to the King's bedchambers which also led to the study he planned to search. Agravaine dismissed the guards, telling them of a disturbance he had heard on the other side of the castle. Exchanging apprehensive looks, they hesitated. Agravaine grew impatient.

"I'll be sure to let your King know his guards are too lazy to do their jobs." He watched as the two guards swallowed the bait and hurriedly left their station. He swept purposefully into the room and was surprised to see Gwen seated on the end of Arthur's bed, carefully sewing together the cloak she had returned earlier. Agravaine observed how comfortable she looked, as if she had a right to be in the King's bedchamber. His stood there seething as Gwen, absorbed in her task, continued to quietly stitch the rich material. Collecting himself, he approached the bed and stood over her, watching Gwen's nimble fingers dance over the seams.

Gwen looked up, startled to find she had an audience. Agravaine was pleased to see the colour drain from her face when she realised she was alone with him.

"A-Arthur's not here," she explained, struggling to keep her voice steady. She automatically glanced at the exit behind him; an action that did not go unnoticed by Agravaine.

"I see." He picked up the cloak and inspected it. Gwen held her breath as she watched him survey the results. "This is fine work."

"I just needed to redo something," Gwen explained, her words tripping over themselves in their rush to escape. She felt trapped. The foreboding she usually associated with Agravaine's presence made itself known.

"Well." Agravaine handed her back the cloak, relishing her discomfort. "Wasn't Arthur lucky…picking a woman with such talents." The look he gave her then made Gwen shiver as she was suddenly aware of how much danger she was in. They eyed each other for a brief moment before almost simultaneously making their moves. Gwen bolted for the door as Agravaine grabbed her by her waist, shoving her back onto the bed with surprising force.

"No!" Gwen cried before Agravaine clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her. She brought her fist round to connect with the side of his face, making him curse loudly. He shook her viciously, his eyes dark with warning as she screamed ineffectively through his fingers. Grabbing a fistful of the hair that had taunted him since he had arrived at the castle, he sniffed it hard. Honey and lavender. It was how he imagined her hair would smell. Agravaine groaned, his body overwhelmed by desire.

Hitching up her skirts with his free hand, he clawed savagely at her thighs in an attempt to part them. Guinevere fought to keep them together, her sobs muffled by Agravaine's clammy palm over her mouth. She bit at his fingers, causing him to hiss in pain. He quickly removed his hand from her lips and circled her throat, squeezing tightly until Gwen's voice was nothing more than a whisper. Agravaine hastily unbuckled his trousers, letting them fall to the ground as Gwen continued to fight him off. Her fingernails scraped at his face, rendering it impossible for Agravaine to complete his goal.

Remembering he still had the second vial Morgana had given him, he reached into his pocket, drew it out and opened it with his teeth. He used the full weight of his body to pin her arms to her side and pinching her nose with one hand, he forced her mouth open. Ignoring the tears streaming down Gwen's face, he poured in the clear liquid, the effect occurring almost immediately. In a momentary lapse of concentration, he thought about how efficient Morgana's spells were and how he must praise her for it when he next saw her. The fight left Gwen's body, the potion leaving her awake but paralytic. She could do nothing but blink up at him, her eyes pleading. Agravaine gave her no sympathy. She was his now.

* * *

><p>As Arthur approached his room he was annoyed to find the guards normally stationed there had disappeared. Muttering under his breath at the incompetency of his workforce, he paused as he heard muffled voices behind his door. Cautiously drawing his sword, he opened the door as quietly as he could. Nothing could have prepared Arthur for what he saw as he entered his bedchamber; it would plague his dreams for months to come. His uncle stood over Gwen, his trousers pooled around his ankles as he poured a substance down her throat. Hot and destructive rage burned through Arthur's body - he could feel it from the tips of his toes to his eyeballs. Without thinking, he threw the sword aside and launched himself at Agravaine, emitting a roar unlike any animal he had ever heard.<p>

The force knocked the pair to the ground and Arthur proceeded to punch Agravaine repeatedly, his vision impaired by the red haze of anger that refused to subside. Agravaine lay below him, struggling to block the blows Arthur rained on his body. He lost consciousness but still Arthur persisted. He wanted to break every part of his uncle - he wanted him to cease existing. Arthur was sure he would have killed Agravaine there and then if it was not for the strong force that flung him to the far wall of the bedchamber. Disorientated for a second, he was surprised to see it was only Merlin who had managed to stop him. Brushing off the question of Merlin's strength, he cast he eyes down to Agravaine's broken body.

"Where are the guards? WHERE ARE THE GUARDS?" Arthur fumed, his face red with exertion. Turning to Gwen's immobile body, he finally came to his senses. Moving over to her, he took in the scratches on her neck and face. Arthur bit back a sob as he carefully pulled down Guinevere's skirts, spotting the ugly red scratches on her inner thighs.

"I'll get them Arthur, I'll get them," Merlin reassured, his voice shaken with the scenes he had also just witnessed.

Gently sweeping Gwen up into his arms he followed Merlin out of the room.

"And fetch Gaius," he added to Merlin's retreating back. Looking down at Gwen he saw she was awake. Tears prickled her eyes as she looked at him with an expression close to gratitude. Arthur looked away guiltily, concentrating on getting her to a clean bed. He had never felt so undeserving of something in his life.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat outside the room Gaius was attending to Gwen in. Merlin sat mute beside him, aware that the last thing Arthur wanted to do was talk. They stood up when Gaius approached them, his expression grave.<p>

"Sire, she has taken the remedy to the potion she was given," Gaius reported.

"How is she?" Arthur asked in a low voice. Gaius knew what he wanted to know.

"Gwen is still untouched sire," Gaius told him quietly. Arthur released the breath he had been unaware he was holding, rubbing his eyes in relief.

"She wishes to speak with you." Arthur nodded at Gaius's words, faltering at the door before Merlin prodded him in.

As he entered, Gwen looked up, giving him a small smile. Arthur's throat tightened – her eyes looked haunted. He walked nervously over to her bedside.

"Gwen I-"

"Where is Agravaine?" Gwen cut in, shaking off his words. She was not ready to talk about it. Arthur grimaced at the mention of his name.

"He's in a cell. His execution has been set for first light."

"You can't kill him Arthur," Gwen shook her head adamantly. Arthur looked back at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am," Gwen replied evenly. Arthur's face reddened.

"Gwen, he deserves more than death for what he's done to you! You're too forgiving…"

"This isn't about me forgiving Agravaine, Arthur. I feel nothing for him," Gwen appealed to him, willing him to understand. "This is about you. I know you could never forgive yourself if his blood ended up on your hands."

"Try me," Arthur muttered and Gwen smiled weakly.

"In your heart of hearts you know it too, Arthur. Please." Arthur looked at her, irritated that he knew he would heed her words. Gwen noticed this and settled back into the bed, her work done.

"Will you sit with me?" she asked shyly. Arthur sighed and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Gripping Guinevere's hand tightly, his thoughts strayed to his uncle languishing in the cells below. _If only you had acted sooner. _The words slashed at his mind like a knife. But he had not known the depths of Agravaine's depravity. How could Arthur have stopped something if he was not certain it was real? _You knew he coveted her. _The voice continued to taunt him._ And_ y_ou did nothing._ They sat there in silence, Arthur drowning in his thoughts until Guinevere fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"It appears your life has been spared," Arthur frowned at Agravaine, unable to see his eyes due to the swollen nature of his face. He had awoken after ice water had been unceremoniously splashed onto his face. Now he sat dejectedly in a corner of the dirty cell. "You have nobody but Guinevere to thank for that."<p>

"Why would I thank a whore?" Agravaine spat through shattered teeth, his venom shocking Arthur to the core. Blinking back angry tears, Arthur surveyed the uncle he had once loved and respected.

"You're meant to be my family. How could you do this? Why would you hurt Guinevere?"

"Your birth brought my sister's death," Agravaine answered in a low voice. "You and the servant girl you're set to muddy the throne with mean nothing to me."

"I don't know why I even came down here," Arthur shook his head, finding it hard to breathe under the new revelations. This man was a stranger to him.

"I know why. You came here to clear your conscience," Agravaine sneered. "But the fact is it is you who failed to protect Guinevere; a King unable to protect his own Queen. Is this the kind of King Camelot is destined to live under?"

Normally Arthur would have disregarded a deliberately provocative comment like the one his uncle had just thrown at him, but at this moment, Arthur had never heard truer words spoken. He had failed to protect his subjects. He had failed Guinevere.

"You'll never see the light of day."

Charging out of the cells, the realisation of how his actions had nearly resulted in the ruin of Gwen weighed heavily on Arthur's conscience. He leaned against the cold stone wall of the dungeon tunnels, taking haggard breaths in a bid to keep in the contents of his stomach. He failed in that respect too.

* * *

><p>Agravaine listened to his nephew heaving outside his cell and smiled to himself. The boy was weak, that much Agravaine had gathered from the moment he had met him. Now it seemed the seeds of self-doubt he had planted in the King would be his undoing. At least now Agravaine had something of promise to tell Morgana when she came to find him. There was no doubt the throne would soon be hers.<p>

**A/N. A particularly hard piece to write, I had to stop at points just rid myself of his toxin. The next chapter will be the last, thank you everyone who read through this week of mayhem. Please comment, review etc. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Well here it is, the final chapter. It's pretty soon after the last update, but thank you so much for the comments I received. To those urging me to carry on, I had the whole story planned out and everything – I don't want it to end up like mid-series Lost (badum tish). However, I might start a new story in the same universe as this one. Also thanks to beadybonbons for checking everything over at the most inconvenient of times.**

Chapter 5

The days after her attack had been hard for Gwen. She was aware of the looks she had been receiving from members of the court. Even then, she could handle whatever they threw at her. It was the absence of Arthur that tore her heart out.

Since she had been declared fit to leave her bed, she had not seen him as much as she was used to. At first, she thought it was because he had a lot of things to sort out after Agravaine's betrayal. She thought Arthur had become paranoid and was questioning his court to make sure loyalty was still present in Camelot. But now?

Yesterday she had tried to hug him and Arthur had shrunk away from her, the disgust on his face thinly disguised. It was all she could do not to crumble in front of him. Arthur had excused himself and she had not seen him at all since then.

Gwen's only solace was that Merlin visited her every day, bringing her fresh food and a sense of normalcy in his ramblings over Gaius's cooking. Today Merlin tried to engage her in conversation, but she was distracted, wondering what Arthur was doing away from her.

"Gwen, what is it?" Merlin asked softly, nudging her. His expression was one of such kindness; she could not help but cry, prompting him to hug her tightly. When she had been soothed, she told him what had happened, relieved to finally release what had been eating her up inside.

"He hates being around me…" Gwen said solemnly, feeling numb.

"Arthur loves you," Merlin assured her. "He probably just needs time."

"Merlin, what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore," Gwen hesitated, afraid to say it out loud in case it became true. "Because his uncle tried?"

Merlin shook his head fiercely.

"Arthur isn't like that."

"It's his uncle, Merlin," Guinevere persisted. "Why would he want to be anywhere near me after that?" With that she got up to boil some water, eager to be active.

Merlin watched as Gwen bustled around the sink, repeating actions and frantically searching for items she usually found in a second. He needed to sort this out before Arthur and Gwen lost each other forever.

* * *

><p>It had taken him almost an hour, but eventually he found Arthur sitting in the third library, poring over a significantly dusty book. After watching Arthur stare at the same part of the same page for good few minutes, Merlin decided to interrupt.<p>

"Enjoying the read?" Arthur snapped the book shut in shock. Turning to where Merlin was standing, he sighed wearily.

"You scared me, Merlin," Arthur scowled.

"What is wrong with you, Arthur?" Merlin shook his head in annoyance. "At a time when Gwen needs you most, you've abandoned her."

"You don't understand, Merlin," Arthur tried to explain. "Every time I look at her...I hate myself. She tried to hug me and I saw Agravaine's handprint on her neck…I just couldn't-"

"Sometimes you are the biggest idiot I've ever known," Merlin shook his head, ignoring Arthur's tirade. "Do you really think Gwen cares about that now? All she wants is for you to be by her side and help her through this."

Arthur shook his head, trying to block out Merlin words, but Merlin pressed on regardless.

"Do you know she thinks you won't touch her because Agravaine has?" Arthur looked up in horror.

"How could she think that?"

"Because you're not there to tell her otherwise," Merlin replied curtly. "So you can sit here and wallow in your self-pity, or you could go and be there for her." Merlin stalked out of the library, leaving the King alone.

Arthur sat quietly for a moment, contemplating listening to his manservant. He hated it when Merlin was right. The fact was he was just too ashamed to face Guinevere. He had not protected her enough. He had been blinded by the promise of one of the few remaining members of his family regarding him as worth helping.

"Stop being a fool Arthur," he muttered to himself. "Staying away isn't exactly going to protect Guinevere further is it?"

Arthur left his desk, tugged on his blue cape and crept out of the library.

"I knew you would go," Merlin's voice rang out into the darkness, causing Arthur to flinch. Luckily he did not turn around, sparing him the knowing smirk Arthur knew would be plastered all over his manservant's face.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur called over his shoulder as he headed down the dark corridor.

* * *

><p>Sat in his cell, Agravaine focused on the dark corner where he thought he had seen movement. Squinting, his eyes adjusted to the darkness.<p>

"I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself," a female voice rang out of the darkness. Morgana slowly stepped out of the shadows, her expression unreadable. Agravaine sighed with relief.

"Morgana…I knew you'd find a way to me."

"So that is what you used my potions for," Morgana continued, eyeing him curiously through the iron bars.

"You must help me escape," Agravaine appealed to his niece desperately. "Arthur says I'm not to be killed but that may soon change."

"Why would you do this?" Morgana questioned, her face twisted with confusion. "And to Gwen of all people?"

"I did it for you," Agravaine moaned. "She was invading my dreams - I couldn't think straight! I needed to have her. I needed my mind could be clear for you…don't you see?"

"Don't flatter me, _uncle_," Morgana sneered, disdain evident on her face. "This was nothing but a ploy to satisfy your lust. The way you talk of her…anyone would think you loved her."

Agravaine's face turned red with anger, he had never been so offended. Choosing not to rise to her bait, he continued to fight his case for freedom.

"They don't know I'm loyal to you Morgana-"

"No they just think you're sick instead!" Morgana laughed bitterly. "Your stupidity, your _disgusting _fantasies nearly cost me the throne. I have no use for you now. Truth be told, you're no better than Uther was."

The words turned the blood in Agravaine's veins into ice.

"Don't compare me to that man, don't you ever." Morgana turned away from him, hearing enough.

"If you leave me here I'll tell Arthur everything," Agravaine warned desperately. "I know your hideouts, I know your connections. I-"

Morgana spun around, her eyes flashing gold. Agravaine was thrown against the cell wall and his head connected with the stone emitting a loud crack. He was dead before he hit the floor.

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" Gwen called out nervously, her voice a little higher than she would have liked. She felt fine physically, but anyone could see she was far more agitated than she had been before the attack.<p>

"It's me." Arthur's voice was muffled and Gwen almost did not recognize it. "Guinevere?" He questioned a little clearer. Gwen hurried to unbolt and unchain the door. Arthur entered her home and watched her as she fumbled to close the door after him. He had done this to Guinevere. Sure his uncle had been the one to harm her, but Arthur knew he was to blame for letting Agravaine get close to her, leaving her a terrified mess. This acknowledgement burned at Arthur's throat and he surveyed her in awkward silence, unsure of what to say next.

"Arthur?" Gwen pressed lightly, happy to see him but knowing this was not just a social call. It felt like she had not seen him properly in years. She waited patiently for him to talk.

"I owe you an explanation, Guinevere," Arthur spoke quietly, forcing Gwen to lean towards him to hear his words. "I have been avoiding you."

"Oh," Gwen replied, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. She promised herself she would not cry if he decided he could not bear to be around her anymore. "Ok."

Sensing her upset, Arthur looked at her questioningly before continuing.

"I was a coward. I couldn't bear what had happened to you so I tried to forget it did happen by not being around you." Arthur paused, his expression serious.

"Gwen…what you told Merlin…" Gwen's eyes widened at his directness. "Know that I could never think that of you. _Never._ None of this is your fault."

Gwen gulped and nodded, signaling she understood.

"But it's not yours either," Gwen replied firmly. Arthur studied her in wonder. How did she stay so strong? And how could he nearly have destroyed that?

"I'm so sorry Guinevere," His voice came out hoarsely as tears threatened to spill over. "I-"

"Hey…" Gwen approached him cautiously, wanting to wrap him up in her arms but afraid of being rejected again. She decided to go with her heart and enveloped him in a warm hug, burying her face in his chest. To her relief he held her just as tight, kissing the top of her head as they stood there in their silent embrace for a while.

"Lancelot wouldn't have let him touch you…" Arthur whispered softly into her hair, his tears dampening her thick tresses. The feelings of inadequacy he had buried within himself since Gwen's confession at the funeral pyre spilled out, choking him in the process and cutting through the silence like a razor. Guinevere drew away from him and looked up at him in shock as Arthur refused to meet her eye.

"Is that what you think?" Gwen gripped his arms, gently shaking him. "Arthur, look at me, is that what you think?"

"What else am I meant to think Guinevere? He died for you!" Arthur extracted himself from her grasp, pacing her room as he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "He died to protect you and the people of Camelot! And I can't even…I let _him..._" He trailed off looking back at her. "Isn't there some part of you that wonders what life would be like if you ended up with him? What could I possibly do that could ever best what he's done for you?"

Gwen watched him as he looked at her helplessly, pleading with her to give him a reason, any reason to make himself feel like something of worth. This was a completely different Arthur to the one she had heard beat his uncle to within an inch of his life a few days ago. A different man to the one who trained knights, fought like a warrior and ruled an entire kingdom. This was the Arthur that only she would know and she was glad for it. This was her Arthur, who was vulnerable and desperate to be loved. Arthur Pendragon, who needed reassurance that he did indeed belong in this world and was not simply the child who should never have been.

"Love me." Gwen shrugged simply. Arthur blinked, baffled by her response. Gwen smiled as she walked up to him, her deep brown eyes capturing his bright blue ones. "For if you love me for a fraction of the amount I love you, nothing could possibly beat it."

As Arthur observed her for the longest time he felt cleansed. The feelings of doubt that had bubbled constantly beneath his skin after becoming King washed away as the realization hit him – he had Gwen. How could he possibly fail at anything if he had Guinevere by his side? Guinevere was his strength now. She was his family. He supposed Merlin could have a place in his makeshift household too. Maybe as a distant cousin though – nothing that would go to his head.

Thinking that no moment could better the one they were in now, Arthur slid his ring off his index finger, reached for her hand and slipped it onto her delicate ring finger. Guinevere looked up at him, her eyes shiny with tears.

"Guinevere, I love you," he said softly, holding her gaze. "Will you marry me?" Gwen nodded shakily, causing the tears to fall down her face. Arthur smiled and kissed each cheek, effectively wiping them away, before placing his lips on hers.

**A/N. I met my aim of finishing this story before Lancelot du Lac airs! Now time to have my heart broken. Ultimately, I wrote this story to examine Agravaine's character through his relationships with Guinevere, Arthur & Morgana. I hope I've been successful to some extent. I'm so grateful to those who read and reviewed I'm going to name you all, oh yes I am. Thanks to wisa, ruby890, ADL, FunnyBonez, Alicia, obsessivefanno.4, whitecrossgirl, BagginsPotterPevensie, aprilf00l, rallitsa, princessozmaofoz, Elbartering, sharmini, Anaisnine, WhoNewbie, Tereshe (I translated it hehe), Crystal1998, Lara Smith, Emily, xr0ckporoductions, and prettywhitty. Also, thanks to the anonymous ones, those who PM'd me and those yet to review – I think that just about covers everyone!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N. I know I said Chapter 5 was going to be the last, but I've decided to add a little epilogue to lead into my next fanfic. Thanks to everyone who still reads this – the random emails that tell me someone has this on their alerts brighten my day.**

EPILOGUE

Morgana stumbled into her abandoned cabin, the image of her uncle's still body refusing to leave her memory. Whatever she had been planning to do once she got to the cells, killing Agravaine was not it. In truth, Morgana was still unsure why she had gone to visit him in the first place. All she knew was that hearing of Agravaine's illicit activities from her spies in Camelot had sent her into a spin.

Sinking onto the small cot in the corner of her hovel, Morgana continued to replay the scene in her head. Agravaine's shamelessness and threats had grated on her immensely, but what Morgana resented most about her uncle's actions was the fact he thought he was doing it for her. Secrets and lies were at the root of what destroyed Morgana's life in Camelot and, yet again, someone who was meant to be protecting her had cast her aside for their own selfish reasons. Uther had convinced himself hiding Morgana's birthright would be better for her in the long run, but all he really wanted was to save face. It pained Morgana that Uther had ultimately rejected her and left Arthur as his sole heir. To add insult to injury, Morgause had told her Arthur was born of magic – requested, no less, by the man who apparently abhorred it.

Morgana's stomach lurched at the thought of her half-brother. There was once a time – and it seemed so long ago – that she thought they would marry. Of course back then it was unknown to her that Uther would have forbidden it, so Morgana had flirted with Arthur, enjoying the attention. Over time he lost interest in their flirtations and became attentive and thoughtful – to the point where she thought Arthur had been enchanted. In a way he had. The moment she realised Arthur was in love with Guinevere signalled the end of a promise Morgana was unaware she had hoped for. From then on, she had been forced to watch Arthur as he expressed his devotion to Gwen time and time again. Morgana would give anything to have known they shared a father before she had imagined them to have a future.

Morgana hated him. She hated that Uther had brought him into existence when she had been disowned as if she was something to be ashamed of. She hated that Arthur had chosen Gwen over her, even though he had had no idea they were related. Most of all she hated that for the most part, Arthur was kind, good-hearted and undeserving of her hatred. Furiously brushing aside bitter tears, Morgana lay down and willed herself to fall asleep.

_Morgana…_

The voice sent a chill down her spine. Sitting up abruptly, Morgana surveyed the room, noting that although it was incredibly small, it was empty apart from her. Concluding that the distressing nature of her thoughts had affected her sanity, Morgana settled down again; her body tense.

_Morgana…_

Somehow the voice was resonating in her mind. Morgana knew that if there were indeed others here, they would not have heard it. Somehow the voice was only meant for her to hear.

"Who's there?" Morgana called into the darkness, cursing the fear that was evident in her tone.

_Let me in Morgana…I can only help you if you let me in. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN. This fanfic is now continued in 'Delusions' – the second part of a trilogy. Please read if you want to see what happens next. Thanks again!**


End file.
